Nowhere Left To Run II Only The Strong Survive
by McFlyxx
Summary: a story i wrote for my English class at school, its completed but i'll post the following chapters later, what happens to the boys when one of them is dead? what will they do and how will they cope? and will magic help them become McFly once more?Review?
1. Chapter 1

Bang, bang, bang…

"Damn it! Why won't they just leave?" Dougie screeched as he was holding the doors to the church closed. On the other side six blood thirsty vampires were pushing and banging against the door, trying to get through, but Dougie wasn't going to let them. "I need to get out of here" he screamed "I need to find Tom and Danny and…" he stopped. Just minutes earlier he and the rest of his band mates had killed Harry. "I had no choice" he mumbled to himself "he was a vampire he's killed loads of innocent people and he was going to kill us… I had no choice" he stopped and just kept thinking to himself to try and calm himself down "I had no choice, I had no choice I had no choice I had no…" suddenly a loud thump that came from the door knocked him back to reality. The vampires were outside. But they wouldn't be for long…

On the other side of the woods next to the mansion Danny was fighting in the car trying to hold another vampire as far away from him as possible, but it didn't work for very long. The vampire pinned him against the car window and edged closer to his neck. Danny screamed "get off me!" but she wasn't going to stop. Danny continued to struggle, trying to free himself from the vampire and then, he caught a glimpse of the cross with a rope attached to it hanging from the mirror on the car. He reached out, grabbed it. Then shoved it in the vampire's face "GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" the vampire screeched and she hauled herself out of the other car door and ran back into the mansion. Danny got up although he could barely move, the vampire had grabbed hold of him so tightly it felt like his whole body was about to fall apart, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. "Dougie went into the woods" he murmured "I need to find him!" He got out of the car and began walking towards the dark, dingy woods. He had the cross clutched in his hand and held close to his chest. He was scared, but he had to save Dougie and he knew that. How, he didn't know but he had to try.

Dougie's back was still pressed against the door trying to hold them out. But it was no use there were far too many to keep away. Another two or three pushes and then the door slammed open knocking Dougie to the floor "WELL I GUESS THE WHOLE VAMPS COULDN'T GET INTO CHURCHES THING WAS A LIE" he shouted as the six vampires ran into the abandoned church. Dougie got to his feet and tried to find another exit, but there wasn't one. The vampires were blocking the only door into the church, all the windows were barricaded up, he was truly trapped. "no, stay away" Dougie demanded as the vampires began getting closer to him "stay away or I swear I'll…" suddenly, out of nowhere one of the vampires came up to Dougie from behind and grabbed him. They slammed him against the wall as the others followed blocking him in 'this is it' he thought, he looked up "Harry mate I'm coming to join you I hope your nicer up there than you were down here" he then looked down to the floor "although I guess since you're a vampire you'll probably be in hell" his thoughts were interrupted by the vampire pressing down harder on his shoulders as she began going closer to his neck "i hope that God or whatever isn't annoyed with me for saying that I don't believe in him" he carried on thinking "hey God I'm really sorry mate can you please let me go to your nice place I could do with a beer" suddenly the door slammed open "DOUGIE" they all turned around "God?" Dougie called. Danny stopped "what…?" he shrugged, and sighed "oh never mind just hang on!" Danny sprinted to the back of the church holding the cross and some stakes he'd picked up from the woods along the way. The vampires started running towards him, the redness in their eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and it was clearly unnatural. He managed to stake two of them and warned the rest away with the cross and they all creep out of the church, snarling as they went.


	2. Chapter 2

As the rest of the vampires ran off Danny helped Dougie to his feet "you ok?" he asked "oh yeah I'm fine" Dougie replied "I mean it's not like a vampire just tried to kill me or anything." Danny shrugged and laughed a bit "yeah well let's get going" Dougie stopped "why where are we going" he asked, he didn't think anywhere would be safe enough to go to he couldn't think of a reason for why Danny was in such a rush. "Back to the car" Danny murmured "we're getting out of here" Danny pulled Dougie along as he walked out of the church very slowly encase there were any other vampires about, "what!" Dougie shouted "NO what about Tom we can't just leave him here he could be hurt we have to find him!" Danny walked towards Dougie "Toms in the house" he said low in his throat "he hasn't come out yet and there are hundreds of vamps still in there!" Dougie stepped back "I know that but he's our friend" his voice was a lot quieter than usual "look, Harrys dead and in case you forgot we killed him, I'm not going to risk losing Tom as well so either you help me find him or I'm going in there myself." Dougie looked serious, more serious that Danny had ever seen him. "Alright" he sighed "we'll go look for him but you have to swear to me now that if anything happens we get out of there ok?" Dougie smiled "thanks mate and yeah that's alright." Dougie and Danny stood before the mansion, it looked dark with dead plants crawling up the walls that looked as if they would grab hold of you if you got to close and gargoyles on the roof that watched your every move. It was hard to think that they weren't scared of the place before and that when they first got there and that they didn't expect anything odd to happen "Alright" Danny shivered "let's go get Tom" and the two of them entered.

The mansion was colder than usual and the hallway was a lot creepier there were cobwebs over every piece of ancient furniture that looked like they were even brought back from the grave the state they were in, black murky walls where the wallpaper had been ripped and the wood looked like someone had been scratching on it, as if trying to escape from… something. "So" Danny whispered "where do you think Tom could be" Dougie didn't answer as they continued walking down the hallway, it wasn't until they got into another room until Dougie whispered "in there" and pointed to the recording studio, the place they had killed Harry the same day. "What!" Danny screamed then lowered his voice dramatically encase anyone or anything heard "I'm not going in there Harry will um still um be in there" Danny looked down to the floor as Dougie turned to face him "It's not like I want to go in there either" Dougie snivelled "but… that was the last place we saw Tom he could still be in there," Danny whimpered quietly as they entered the studio. Even though the studio was the newest room in the building, you could tell the person who made it didn't take much care in building it, again the wallpaper had been torn off at places and there were only bits of the stained murky carpet. It was a lot different than before though, not just because there was a dead body on the floor even though that creep them out the most but it was still different just the feel of walking in there as if the walls were going to close in and trap you forever and that in every shadowy corner something was lurking there getting ready to grab you. Dougie and Danny both shivered. There was no sign of Tom but along to floor where faint footprints, that did trouble them a bit but what troubled them the most was that the footprints were in blood. The two boys crept towards the bloody footprints with fear in their eyes. "We should follow it" Dougie declared "it could lead us to Tom." Danny was about to protest against it but he knew he couldn't change Dougie's mind no one could at a time like this, so instead he just went along and followed the trail of blood. The trail then led them into a small, dark room, one that they had never been in before. It was hard to make out what I looked like but you could tell it wasn't very big the smell was like a million dead bodies had been rotting away in there for years. As Dougie and Danny edged more into the room the door, suddenly slammed shut behind them. They both screamed and quickly whizzed round to see something they really didn't want to see.


	3. Chapter 3

A vampire. One of the strongest by the look of her was stood at the door. Danny turned around and ran, forgetting that the room they were in was quite small he ran straight into the wall. "Idiot" Dougie muttered under his breath as Danny hid behind Dougie whilst holding his hand against the new bruise on his head. The vampire edged closer to them whilst snarling and showing off her fangs, she already had blood all over her mouth and her cloths so she had already been busy even though Dougie couldn't remember anyone being in the house except for them, Tom and Harry, which sent a chill down his spine. As she came even closer to Dougie he closed his eyes it was pointless to fight, Danny had no more stakes, he'd left them outside for some strange reason and there was nowhere to run to except the wall which Danny had already shown doesn't work so really there was nothing he could do. Danny screamed and as Dougie opened his eyes he was shocked at what he saw.

It was Tom! He was alive! Well kind of, at least Dougie thought he was until he heard him snarl and then Tom bit the other vamp and sent her screeching out of the room. Dougie turned to Danny to find that he had figured it out too. They both stared at Tom in horror as he turned round to greet them. "Hi guys!" Tom cheered although the response he got wasn't really what he wanted to hear, Dougie and Danny stepped back "you're one of them?" Danny whimpered as he stared at the old fang marks in Tom's neck. "NO!" Tom protested "well technically yes but it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything!" Neither Dougie or Danny stepped forward or said anything for a few moments until Dougie tried to clear his throat "p-prove it" he whimpered Tom stepped forward and handed Danny a stake or tried to but he suddenly stepped back and pressed himself against the wall. "What's up?" Danny asked. Tom nodded to the cross hanging out of Danny's pocket "oh yeah" he said scratching his head "this would have come in handy when that vamp was here wouldn't it?" he nudged Dougie and he sighed "yeah it would've but not now" he explained whilst pointing at Tom still backed against the wall. Danny nodded and put the cross in his back pocket and made sure it was out of sight. Tom sighed from relief and handed Danny the stake, this time he succeeded. "If I try to hurt you" he muffled "use it!" he handed it to him and Danny soon started messing around with it and chucking it in the air. "Orrrrrr" Dougie offered "we could just use the cross Danny has that won't you know kill you or anything" Tom shrugged "yeah ok but I still want you to keep it" tom gestured to the stake which Danny was still chucking in the air and pretending it was a lightsaber. "In that case I'll take it" Dougie advised as he grabbed the stake off Danny "awww why does he have to have it I was playing with that" Danny whined as he tried to grab the stake back off Dougie "exactly" Tom and Dougie said very bluntly. "So?" Tom asked "do you trust me?" he stepped closer to Danny and Dougie and stretched his arms out in offer of a hug. Dougie and Danny looked at each other "Yeah we trust you" they both cheered and the three hugged and then carried on with what they were going to do next, well they would have done if they knew what they were going to do but after a few minutes Tom spoke up. "Ok" Tom whispered whilst checking outside the door "let's go somewhere we'll be safer!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't get it" Danny whispered "why are we sneaking round the house?" Dougie turned around to face Danny "to find somewhere safe to hide" Dougie said whilst him and Tom checked all the other rooms. "Um…." Danny paused and started scratching his head "how will that work where in a house with a load of vamps how will we find a safe place?" Dougie and Tom stopped checking the rooms and looked at each other "your right" Tom said then carried on looking around the rooms "wow" Dougie stammered "I actually never thought anyone would say that to Danny" Tom just laughed as Danny threatened a punch to him. They carried on, the house was dark, miserable, and creepy and it stunk of… whatever vampires smelt like, use your imagination, blood plus the smell of rotting and slaggy perfume, you've got to remember these vampires were all slutty hoes… nice. the three continued checking the other rooms while trying to think of something else to do or somewhere else to go. Tom started to get worried. He knew they had to leave the house but he wanted to find some way to change him into a human again, even though he knew that was impossible, then again, almost everything that had gone on in the past few days he'd thought was impossible. He continued thinking.

They carried on walking until they got to the kitchen, it stank of mouldy food and again that weird vampire smell the kitchen had been trashed, for some reason maybe the vamps were looking for something they could eat or they were just in a bit of a mood. "Ok," Tom declared "it's defiantly not safe here!" Dougie and Danny nodded and they carried on walking through the cold, manky house. Until they got to the stairs. They all looked up the stairs, then down the two corridors that were on either side. "I vote we go upstairs" Dougie announced "unless you two want to go somewhere else, even though there isn't any place we go without probably getting got by some blood sucking bitch of a vampire!" Danny and Tom looked at each other, then up the stairs. Tom nodded, and then Danny did the same, and they all started to walk up the stairs. Then, they heard a snarl from one of the nearby rooms, and instead of walking they ran, quickly in to the nearest room they could see. It was the room that Tom was staying in before. They were safe for a little while. Just enough time to think of what to do.

The room was equally as manky and old as every other room in the house, the duvet on the bed had been ripped, although that didn't worry them it had been like that for ages, instead of some of the wallpaper coming of it had all come off except for the odd little piece, the chairs, tables, and desk were dusty and rotten, if any weight was put on them they would probably fall apart in an instant. Tom was walking back and forth while Dougie and Danny barricaded the door with anything strong enough, even though that wasn't much but they still tried. "What are we going to do then?" Dougie asked as Tom sat on the old, rotten bed with his head down "I don't know" Tom mumbled scratching his head "well we have to do something!" Dougie shouted, Tom stood up and walked towards Dougie "look!" he screamed back "you two may be stupid but I don't have to do everything for you!" Dougie stepped back as Tom got even angrier, he screamed and hit the wall with all of his strength. He carried on swinging punches at everything around him, Dougie didn't know why Tom was getting this annoyed but he had a good feeling why, Tom was a vampire now, he was… different, in a way but Dougie wasn't sure what but Tom was just, different. Tom was still annoyed at really nothing Danny and Dougie thought, but there was something wrong with Tom. They'd all had a long and stressful day obviously but Toms had been worse. With them killing Harry after they found he was a vampire, then he'd been trapped in the house trying to hide from the vampires, which didn't work because now he was a vampire and he knew his friends didn't trust him. He was angry at himself. He thought it was his fault Harry was dead and it was his fault they were stuck in the house and it was his fault that he was now a vampire and there was no way he was ever going to be normal again and there was no way any of their lives were ever going to be normal again. He blamed himself for everything that had gone on in the past few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Dougie sighed as Tom collapsed on the floor in a heap and started to cry. He stepped forward "look dude" he said "I know what you're thinking, none of this was your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault so just calm down ok?" Dougie helped Tom to his feet as Tom stayed looking at the floor, he couldn't bear to look at him in the eye, he couldn't face him and tell him how he really felt. Dougie stepped back and looked at Danny and shrugged he mouthed "you try" to him and pointed at Tom, Danny nodded back and walked up to him. He was still stood in the middle of the room with his head down, "ummmm" Danny began, he really didn't have anything to say that wouldn't be stupid but he tried anyway "ummm... do you want to hear a joke or summit to cheer you up or shall I just walked into a door like i always do?" he looked up to Dougie who had his hand over his face and was shaking his head. But Tom did show a hint of laughter. He looked up at Dougie and Danny, Danny looked confused as always and Dougie looked serious but still kind. Tom smiled and walked towards them. "I'm sorry guys" he mumbled and the three of them hugged, like a bunch of girls but they all thought right now it was ok, they had been growing apart since they came to this house but now they really had to pull together and they all knew that.

They were still in Tom's room trying to think of a plan. The door was barricaded but the sound of vampires snarling and roaming the house could be faintly heard in the distance. At least they knew that the vampires weren't near them and hopefully didn't know where they were. Danny looked at the ceiling, he was trying his best to think of a plan or something that they could do or even somewhere safer they could go, anything that would help them. He knew he hadn't been much of a help. He was stupid, he knew that but he still wanted to help in any way he could but he couldn't think of anything that would help, even slightly. He was still staring at the ceiling when Dougie caught on what he was thinking. "You have helped you know Danny" he said and walked towards him "how?" Danny looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Oh come on you've helped loads!" Dougie stepped back and scratched his head "ummm… ah you found that cross!" he said then nodded to the cross in Danny's pocket, Danny looked down. "Anything else?" he asked, Dougie sighed "oh come on mate do I have to remind you!" Danny looked up, he looked confused. He'd obviously forgotten about what happened earlier. "You saved my life remember" Dougie said and smiled "if it wasn't for you I'd be dead… or even a vampire!" Dougie shuddered then looked at Tom who was lying on the floor with a pillow in his arms "and trust me" Tom said "you defiantly wouldn't want to be one of them!" Dougie and Danny looked at each other and walked over to Tom, they sat down next to him to comfort him "don't worry" Danny reassured "were going to find a way to help you" he edge closer to Tom who was now sat up and put his hand on Toms shoulder. Tom looked at Danny "and how are you going to do that?" he asked "I don't know, "but we will do something" Danny stood up and walked over to the bed to sit down followed shortly by Tom, Dougie however, was focussing on the door he slowly stood up and edged closer to it. Then he paused. "Something's out there" he whispered and stepped back to join the other two by the bed. They both stood up at the sound of scraping from the other side of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom began breaking off bits of the bed to use as stakes and Danny got his cross out and held it tight in his hand, Tom was probably not a full vampire as he didn't seem to be affected by the cross anymore, which was a definite good thing. The scraping got louder and Tom tossed a stake to Dougie and they all got ready to face whoever or whatever was behind the door. The scraping stopped, only to be replaced by loud banging and snarling suddenly followed by the sound of many more vampires running up the stairs who all then started banging on the door and snarling. They were really in trouble now. "What are we going to do?" Dougie said as he and Tom barricaded the door up with even more stuff than before. "Well we'll obviously need to get out of here!" Tom shouted as he passed Dougie an old chair that had been stuffed in the corner and was covered in spider webs. "we can't go out of this room and there's nowhere else to go in here!" there was now no stuff heavy enough to barricade the door up so Tom and Dougie started looking in draws and under the bed. "What about the attic just above this room?" Danny asked he was still sat on the bed twirling the chain with the cross on round his fingers. "What!" Dougie and Tom shouted as Dougie whacked his head on the bed as his head was under it. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Tom said as he dragged Dougie out from under the bed as he was collapsed holding on to his head. "I forgot" Danny said "sorry, it's just above this room" Danny pointed to the small door to the attic on the ceiling. Dougie stood up, then fell over again, then with Toms help stood back up again "ok!" he declared "let's go" and he got one of the chairs from the stack of furniture leaning against the door trying to be pushed aside by at least six blood sucking vamps. He placed the chair under the door, stood on it and carefully opened it. The ladders from the attic door above creaked down and they all slowly crept up to the attic.

The attic was quite actually quite small, it must not have been for the whole house, which was good since the entrance they just came through was probably the only one. It was dark, dusty and damp from the rain that had leaked through the day before, but it was safe. Tom quickly put the heaviest thing he could find over the door so no one could get through. There were different pieces of furniture in there, it was all broken but it looked a lot older than the furniture throughout the house. "Well I think we'll be safe now" Tom said after placing a sofa with no legs over the door. Dougie looked around the attic he was lost in thought, so they were safe, but that still didn't change the fact that they were trapped in a vampire ridden mansion with no way of getting out and that Tom was a vampire and Harry was dead. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. A sudden creak from the floor startled him and he almost fell back if it wasn't for Tom he kept him stood on two feet. "Sorry" Danny whispered "that was me" Tom and Dougie sighed. "Well!" Danny continued "let's look around" he started looting through various draws and other boxes that were scattered around. "Why?" Tom asked while watching Danny hopelessly trying to open a box that clearly had tape over it but Danny was oblivious none the less. "Because" Danny replied "there might be something that will help us!" Danny finally figured out that the box actually had tape over it and was now trying to get the tape off. "Well that's just…" Tom began but then was interrupted by Dougie "no, that's a good idea your right Danny!" Dougie cheered "wow that's twice someone's said that to him today, I think we've all gone a little crazy!" Tom laughed as Danny hit Dougie round the head and then Dougie tried to kick him, but missed and Danny grabbed his leg and pushed him onto the sofa "anyway!" Tom said whilst helping Dougie to his feet "you were saying" Dougie stood up threatened a punch to Danny and then continued "this place is old, and loads of weird things have gone on here already, all the vampires here did probably come from the party we had and Harry probably turned them all into vampires but still, this place is still really mysterious and creepy so I wouldn't be surprised if we did find something that would help us!" Dougie walked towards Tom and put his hand on Toms shoulder "plus mate, we have to try something right?" Tom shrugged "I guess your right" he said and smiled "alright let's get to work!"


	7. Chapter 7

The three of them were rooting through all of the old boxes and draws in the attic for what seemed like hours, and when they thought that they had gone through everything there was to look at, Danny found something extremely mysterious and strange. "Hey!" Danny called "come look over here!" Tom and Dougie ran over to him, the floor creaked as they went which they were worried about, as the vampires might hear them, they hadn't heard anything from the vampires in a while, they didn't even know where they were, but still, they couldn't get to them so they were fine. "What's up?" "I think it's like a secret compartment or something" Danny explained "look, it's not like a wall or anything!" Danny tapped on the wall and Tom and Dougie could see that a small square of the wall was moving, it also wasn't the same colour as the rest of the wall. Dougie came in front of Danny and Tom and began hitting the wall harder than Danny was and with one final push, the small piece of the wall came off and there was a small hole inside with a box. The box was extremely dusty and the markings on it looked Victorian, the edges were curved and extremely smooth, and the lock was small but crafted on it was something that looked like the shape of an animal of some kind, Dougie wasn't quite sure what as it was hard to make out. Dougie quickly opened it and inside was a small piece of paper. "Oh well that's great!" Tom shouted "who would hide a piece of paper in a wall that's not going to help anyone!" Dougie and Danny looked closer at the paper and it had some writing on it although it was very hard to see Dougie managed to gather what it said.

"_Inside this box you will see, something that is dear to me_

_The secret to my families' health that may well also help yourself_

_If a vampire you may be I'll help unravel your mystery _

_To have your mortal life once more just open up the attic door_

_That leads you to my hidden room and a book that will rid you of your doom"_

"It's a riddle!" Danny shouted, "Tom come over here!" Tom turned around and walked towards Dougie and Danny "What?" he asked scratching his head "read this!" Dougie called and shoved the note in his face, Tom grabbed the piece of paper of Dougie and began to read it, after a smile grew on his face "yes!" he cheered "now all we have to do was find the hidden door and I'm free!" the three of them looked around "except" Dougie added "we've looked through the whole place and there's no sign of a _hidden room_ anywhere" Tom sighed and began tapping on the walls shortly followed by Danny "well then we'll have to just look round here and if it's not we'll just go to another attic" Tom said whilst banging his hand on the wall. Dougie and Danny stopped and looked at Tom "what _other attic" _Dougie asked whilst walking towards Danny who was equally confused "well" Tom began "this one is only quite small so it's not the whole house, and I think I saw another attic door on the ceiling of Danny's room" Tom stopped banging on the wall to face Dougie and Danny "when were you in my room" Danny asked scratching his head still looking equally as confused as he normally does "when you told me to come in because you thought you heard something under your bed and you wanted me to check, and when I did you got so scared that something was going to grab me that you kicked me to stop me checking and i fell on the floor" Tom sighed, Dougie then started laughing his head off until Danny punched him in the stomach and hit him over the head, and after a few seconds of complaining about that started to laugh again. "Ok!" Danny shouted "we have more to worry about than me hearing things!" Dougie stopped laughing "yeah but the fact you made Tom check under your bed is hilarious!" Dougie started laughing again and then Tom joined in as well. "Guys enough we need to focus!" Danny shouted trying to mainly get them to stop laughing at him. Tom and Dougie finally stopped laughing and started to be serious and focus "ok" Dougie declared "let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

Tom moved the broken sofa that ley over the door to get out of the attic and slowly opened the door, as the ladders creaked down Tom stuck his head out of the door to look around, the cost was clear. After they all got down and closed the door Danny examined to room, the door was slung open so the vampires had obviously broken through but strangely enough the three of them didn't hear a thing, they must have done it very discretely, although the fact that the whole room had almost been torn apart he doubted that. Tom walked ahead as Danny and Dougie waited in the room for Tom to say it was safe, Tom was mainly the leader of the three of them, Tom was much smarter of both of them but also he was a vampire so he could easily protect them. Tom nodded and Dougie and Danny edged closer to the door. The corridor was the same as it looked before, although looking out the window it had got a bit brighter than last they saw it, which meant more of the vampires would be inside, Dougie had read books about vampires before, but he didn't know what to believe, there were loads of different ways that people described them, he already found out that vampires could actually go into churches from when he was almost killed in one earlier the same night, but they were scared of crosses and the stake thing work so they didn't really know what to expect.

The house was more quiet than usual which made the three of them extremely nervous, no one knew where the vampires might be hiding and if they'd attack then or even if they knew where they were. They could have been watching their every move, with their red, devil eyes fixed on them three as they crept round the dark and mysterious mansion. They were all walking in a line, with Tom at the front and Danny at the back, which made Danny very insecure, he was fidgety and kept on turning around every time he heard anything to a quite creek, or the sound of wolves howling from the woods outside. Dougie was equally as nervous, every time they went past a door he would stay as far away from it as possible and was staying extremely close to Tom who unlike the other two was more calm, he never got that nervous anyway, but he was trying to stay calm for the others as well, he knew if they all freaked out they would be doomed. Tom was scared, incredible scared, but he managed to keep it in. as they worked further down the manky corridor they got closer to Danny's room. Which they thought was good until disaster struck.

Tom, Danny and Dougie froze as the sound of snarling came from further down the corridor, as they tiptoed down nearer to the sound they realised that is was also coming from Danny's room, the room they needed to go to. As the snarling got even louder Dougie tried to turn back and run, but was stopped by Tom grabbing his shirt and pulling him back. Tom turned to face them both. "It sounds like there's only one so it will be easy to get passed" he whispered while slowly creeping closer to the door about to open it when Danny hauled him back "What" he whispered "how are we supposed to get passed a vampire without getting hurt!" he mimed fangs in the neck whilst pointing to him and Dougie, which made Dougie shiver and step back slightly. Tom sighed then mimed… something, Danny wasn't quite sure what it was so he just shrugged, Tom sighed again and then whispered "you've got me remember, I'll protect you alright?" Dougie couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Tom fighting a vampire and actually winning, which got him a punch from Tom and a pat on the back from Danny, which also got Danny a punch from Tom. There joking was interrupted by the snarling which had suddenly started again, but this time it was very loud.


	9. Chapter 9

The door slowly creaked open from behind Tom which caused his smile to fade, he quickly pushed the other two back and turned round to stand in front of them, he still had a stake in his hand from earlier and he clenched it tightly in his hand. The vampire had now realised that someone was definitely there and threw the door open, she then suddenly appeared behind Tom, which made Danny scream and the vampire plunged Dougie to the floor. Tom turned and grabbed the vampire and threw her into the wall snarling as she went. Danny helped Dougie to his feet and he was in shock after what just happened. Tom lunged at the vampire and grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the door. As he was about to stake her she pushed him away and ran passed him. The vampire super speed was definitely true as Danny didn't even see her move but suddenly she was straight ahead of him and the next thing he knew he was smacked into the wall. Dougie however was less lucky as the vampire grabbed him and hauled him to the floor. Dougie didn't understand why she kept going for him and not anyone else, but then it struck him. It was the girl from the party, the one he was talking too before him and Danny went out to see Tom. Even though this didn't give Dougie a true reason why she then wanted to kill him, it gave him a bit of an idea. The blood thirsty vampire held him to the floor as she pressed her nails into his arms and put her head next to his neck, he screamed in pain as her fangs entered his neck. Suddenly Tom rushed to Dougie and dragged the vampire away from Dougie and wedged the stake threw her heart, and then threw her down to the bottom of the stairs. He ran over to Dougie and was then followed by Danny. Dougie lay very still on the floor.

"NO!" Tom shouted as he knelt down next to Dougie who was still lying on the floor not moving. Danny rushed over and immediately checked to see if he was breathing. Tom was in shock he couldn't do anything except stare at the fang marks in Dougie's neck. He blamed himself, he was supposed to protect them, but instead he let him get bitten and now lying on the floor with fang marks in his neck, not moving. He was too busy blaming himself for what had just happened, that he didn't hear what Danny was saying. He didn't want to, he didn't want to hear the words 'he's dead' he didn't want to face the fact that he'd now lost two of his friends, so he just blocked out everything that was going on around him. It wasn't until Danny hit Tom on the arm when he came back to reality and faced Danny, who seemed happier than he expected. "He's not dead!" he shouted "but we need to get him into my room quickly!" Tom was shocked. He didn't think anyone could survive that. Unless… Tom didn't want to think about that. So instead he helped Danny carry Dougie into Danny's room and lay him on the bed. He knew the noise from earlier would have attracted the presence of other vampires so he barricaded the door. Danny was sat next to Dougie, bandaging up his neck so no more blood would spill, with a bit of his shirt that he ripped off. Tom walked towards the bed and they both waited for something to happen.

It felt like forever as Tom and Danny sat next to Dougie, he was still lying on the bed, he hadn't moved, and he hadn't woken up. Tom felt a small tear trickle down his face "Hey" Danny said "it's gonna be alright he'll wake up soon" he sounded unsure but he was just trying to put Tom's mind at ease. Tom looked at Danny and tried to smile, and then he looked back at Dougie who was still not moving. Until a short second later when Tom was sure that he saw Dougie's hand move slightly, he looked at Danny who had seen it too and they both smiled and looked at Dougie. Slowly, Dougie's eyes began to open, his eyes looked the same as they did before which was good but he still wasn't moving, he was just staring at them. His eyes were wide. Tom stretched his arm out and slowly opened Dougie's mouth to check if he had fangs. Dougie pushed him away and snarled as he sat up and starred at Tom. Danny and Tom stepped back "NO!" Danny shouted as Dougie stood up still snarling and walked towards Danny who had his back against the wall, Dougie edged closer to Danny and put his head next to his neck. He was very tense and stayed there for a moment. Danny daren't move.


	10. Chapter 10

Dougie opened his mouth and Danny tensed and closed his eyes as Tom took a step forward but to his amazement instead of biting him, Dougie stepped back to face Tom and then, he burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Danny looked extremely confused while Tom had figured it all out and was very annoyed. "You should have seen the look on your face Danny!" Dougie cheered "it was hilarious!" Tom walked towards Dougie and hauled him to his feet "YOU IDIOT!" he shouted "we thought you were a vampire!" Dougie was still laughing and he obviously didn't see anything wrong with what he did "yeah and it was so funny!" he cheered again still laughing his head off. He stopped as Danny walked towards him, he had figured out what was going on and he looked serious and angry. Until he put his hand on Dougie's shoulder and burst out laughing himself "that was well good mate!" he cheered as the two of them laughed together. Tom was amazed that Danny was laughing as well, he thought he'd be a bit more annoyed but instead he didn't seem to care. The two of them stopped and faced Tom, "sorry mate" Dougie said and walked towards him "I just thought it'd be funny" Tom put his hand on Dougie's shoulder and smiled "it was!" he said and the three of them all started to laugh again. Tom knew they had something important to do but it was ok to laugh for a little while. They needed to laugh to keep them going really. Dougie and Danny were like children they can't go a day without being silly or laughing at anything. They all stopped laughing and Danny cleared his throat "ok then!" he declared "let's go!" they all looked up to see that Tom was right about the attic and as they opened it the ladders slowly creaked down.

This time Danny was the first to go up. He popped his head through and was met by heap loads of dust that blew into his face, he coughed and they carried on climbing the ladders, this attic was a bit bigger than the other one and was still cluttered with old, broken furniture and many boxes. As they all got up Tom brought the ladders back up and closed the door. It wasn't hard to find the door it talked about in the riddle they found. It was at the other side, blocked up by a set of draws but you could still see the door knob poking out next to it. Dougie and Tom strolled over to move the draws, while Danny looked around. Tom shoved the draws to a side and opened the door. "Damn!" Tom murmured as he tried to force the door to open "it's locked!" the two of them gazed at the door and tried to think, meanwhile Danny was searching through all the boxes, in one of the boxes was a key an odd shape and it looked very old. "Here" he called out to Dougie and Tom "try this!" and he threw the key across the attic to Dougie, he caught it and handed it to Tom. Tom gammed the ratty key into the lock and to his relief, it opened and the three of them wandered inside.

The room was small, and was cluttered with various old artefacts and books, all very old and worn. At the end of the room was a stand, and on it lay a book. The book looked ancient and the pages were brown and word, like someone had spilt coffee over it and a dog had tried to rip it apart. Slowly Dougie picked up the book and carefully flicked through all the pages. At least half way through the book he stopped on a page and read out the title at the top "vampire cure" he then began to read out what it said underneath "to rid you of your vampire state, a potion you should make, the grass from the woods and the wood from the stairs, from the garden, some mud and one small blonde hair. The main ingredient is the worst of all, the blood from a vampire bight." Dougie placed the book back on the stand and turned to face them. "That should be easy!" he said and smiled "how?" Danny asked "we won't be able to get blood from a vampire bight!" Tom and Dougie looked at Danny and sighed. Tom walked over to the book shelf at the side and picked up a small glass and handed it to Dougie, who then unravelled the bandage from around his neck and let of small trickle of blood spill into the glass. He handed it back to Tom whilst putting the bandage back around his neck. Tom then pulled a blonde hair from his head and placed it into the glass. He then settled the glass on the stand. "So that's two out of five!" Tom cheered "this is going to be easy!" Danny looked confused "so what are we gonna do with it when we have everything?" He asked "it's not like Tom could drink it, unless you can drink wood witch I don't think you can so yeah" Dougie shrugged and picked up the book and started to read it through. "Well it says you do drink it so I have no idea!" the three of them looked at each other they were very confused and didn't really know what to do "let's just get everything then decide what we're going to do okay?" he said and picked up the glass and stared at it until the other two answered "ok!" Danny answered "what about you Doug?" Dougie stepped forward and shrugged "yeah ok so what should we get first?" the three of them looked at each other again and then Dougie and Danny turned to face Tom "well" he replied "let's get the wood first then we can focus in things from outside!" the two of them nodded and they made their way out of the hidden room, through the attic and down the ladders into Danny's room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! so i've finally remembered to put a little note at the beginning to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed and i live you all! also i'm very sorry but i'm not that creative so i didn't think to add something where Dougie got affected by the bite. But i love the idea so if anyone has a suggestion to how i could slip smething like that into the next chapter fell free to tell me and i'll probably put it in to make the story a bt more intresting. Oh and if you have twitter please follow me! My name is the same as it is on here. Anyway on with the story!  
><strong>

The corridor was quiet, which was a good thing and they all slowly crept down to the stairs. When they got to the stairs Tom ripped a small piece of the wood from the banister off and handed it to Dougie who then put it into the glass he was carrying. They didn't want the vampires to smell the blood or anything like that so luckily they found a lid for the glass and Dougie tightly placed it back on. They slowly crept down the stairs and Tom pointed to the way to the garden and the others nodded. The house was very quiet, but not in a safe kind of way, in a spooky kind of way, the kind of way where you think that someone is watching your every move, getting ready to pounce, like a tiger out of nowhere and catch you without a struggle. The door to the garden was shut. From the window it looked quiet light outside and as Danny carefully opened the door, Tom froze. "Will I be able to go outside?" he asked Danny shrugged "you won't need to anyway" he reassured "there's mud right outside the door so it will be fine" Tom sighed and let Danny open the door and lean outside. He checked around him, bent down and scooped up a handful of mud and quickly shut the door again. He turned to Dougie who already had the glass open and in front of Danny, he chucked the mud into the glass and they carried on towards the front of the house, so they could get the grass from the woods.

The front door was still open from when Dougie and Danny entered the first time, they didn't want to close it as the door was very heavy and it always made a loud bang when it was shut. Tom stopped and tried to walk outside. But couldn't. he sighed and stepped back "lead the way" he offered to Dougie ad he stepped out the way of the sunlight "just run pick up the grass and run back" he sighed whilst patting Dougie on the back Dougie nodded and handed the glass to Tom, took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could to the woods. He quickly bent down, almost falling over in the process and ripped the grass from the ground. He stood up and ran back, holding the grass tight in his hand. He leaped through the door and then fell on the floor in a heap. "Hey wait" Danny said helping Dougie to his feet "if Tom can't go outside then all of the other vampires can't go outside too right?" Dougie stood up and took a deep breath "damn it" he huffed "you could… have… told me that…before" Tom shrugged as Danny did a silent laugh at the out of breath Dougie who was close to fainting. "Alright!" Tom cheered "let's go back to the attic!" the others nodded and they made their way back to Danny's room.

Tom, Danny and Dougie made it back to Danny's room and climbed back up to the ladders and to the attic. Dougie placed the grass into the glass and placed it on a table, they all sat down and waited. Nothing went on for a while, but after a few minutes, something happened, it was as if someone had added lava to it but suddenly all of the ingredients started to melt together and formed a reddy browny liquid. The three of them were too shocked to do anything, they all just sat there in awe as the wood and all the rest dramatically turned into some sort of drink. Tom stood up, picked up the glass, held it up to his face, looked at it, shrugged, and drank it all. He grimaced at the bad taste but then paused. He screamed and fell to the floor in a heap. He couldn't move he just lay there, as still as a stick. Dougie and Danny gasped and knelt down next to Tom. Danny checked if he was still breathing while Dougie looked at the tiny drops left in glass "he's still breathing!" Danny said as he picked Tom up and lent him against the sofa. "Good!" Dougie called and he turned to face Danny. Suddenly Tom opened his eyes and started breathing heavily he looked scared and confused. His eyes were wide open and he was struggling as Danny tried to calm him down. Tom looked Danny in the eye "d-did it work?" he asked still looking scared and unsure. Danny smiled and opened Tom's mouth. Fang free. "Yeah, it worked!" he cheered and he and Dougie helped Tom to his feet and they all celebrated.


	12. Chapter 12

**So i'm very sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter... but don't worry because i'm in the middle of writing two other fan fics. not really like this though but i hope you still like them. When i've uploaded the last chapter of this story i might upload the first chapter of one of my others after. Your choice on whether you want me to do that or not!**

Tom was sat on the old, ratty sofa in the attic felling his teeth. So happy that he wasn't a vampire anymore, he just sat there, to think, think about what had happened. Yes he wasn't a vampire any more but the challenge wasn't over yet. They were still stuck in the house so they definitely needed to get out as soon as possible. But he then thought about something that turned his happy mood into a miserable one. Harry was still dead, he hadn't forgotten about that obviously, but there were so many other things that were going on around him that he wasn't really thinking about that much. But he was now. Thinking about how they had lost Harry forever, and how their lives would never been the same again. About how when and if they got back they'd have to explain to his family what had happened. Knowing they wouldn't believe them and then having to lie strait to their faces and watch as they broke down into tears or even blamed him. He wished that none of this had ever happened, that they never came to this house, that Harry was never a vampire and that everything would just go back to the way it should be. Then, he had an idea.

Tom quickly stood up from the sofa and raced to the room where the book was, grabbed the book at started frantically flicking through the pages. Dougie and Danny followed and they were very confused. "Tom what are you doing?" Dougie asked scratching his head whilst watching Tom scanning all the pages in the book, he was looking for something, Dougie knew that, but he didn't know what exactly. A smile grew on Toms face and he quickly whizzed round to face his very confused friends "AHA!" he cheered "look at this guy's quickly!" Tom shoved the book into Dougie's hands and as Danny peered over his shoulder he read out what it said "Life Potion to bring your friends, vampire or not, back to life a special potion is needed. The blood from his and two others and the blood spilt from a vampire. Pour this down your friends' throat and they'll be alive once more and will have the life of a mortal." A huge grin appeared on Dougie and Danny's face's "YES!" they both shouted and jumped around like idiots in celebration, they were then joined by Tom. None of them ever thought that this would happen. Harry was going to be alive again, and they'd all be back together, just like before.

Tom rummaged through the draws in the hidden room and found another jar. Dougie took the bandage off his neck and let some of his blood pour into the jar. Danny then found a small pocket knife in another draw and made a small cut on his finger, then the blood trickled down to join Dougie's blood in the jar as well. "Well, that's our blood done, now we just have to get some of Harry's and the blood from a vampire and we'll be good as gold right!" Danny cheered as the three made their way down to Danny's room again. As they made their way to the corridor once more Tom stopped. How are we going to get blood from a vampire then?" he asked. The other two sighed and pointed to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was the vampire that bit Dougie earlier, the one that Tom had staked and chucked down the stairs. She'd have had some blood spilt for sure so they'd just get some from there. They carried on down the corridor until they froze at the sound of snarling coming from one of the rooms close by, it might have been Dougie's room but they weren't really sure. They decided to carry on but more quietly than before to try and sneak past the vampire. Tom wasn't a vampire any more so it would be harder to defend themselves. Danny still had the cross he found much earlier and they'd made a few stakes out of the broken bits of furniture from the attic. So they thought it was best not to get into any more trouble. But it didn't really work. The vampire shot through the door and in front of them. The three of them shrieked as she came forward and slammed Dougie into the wall. "Why is it always me?" he shouted as he kicked the vampire in the stomach and launched her into the opposite wall. As she lunged towards him once more Dougie quickly grabbed the steak of Tom and gammed it through her heart. She screeched in pain but still tried to grab Dougie as he held her away from his neck. "Damn she's strong" Dougie hissed as he threw her into another room and locked held it shut. They heard snarling and scraping on the door. But after a few moments the vampire seemed to stop and it all went quite. "Let's get the blood from her then" Tom suggested. Danny nodded and opened the door, only for the vampire to reach out and try to grab his leg. Danny screamed and shut the door again "maybe not" him and Tom chorused and they shot down the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is. The final chapter, i will be uploading the first chapter to my second fan fiction a bit later so keep an eye out! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, hope you like this chapter as well! :D **

When they got to the stairs they saw that the vampire they had killed earlier was still lying dead on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. They carefully tiptoed down the stairs to join the vampire. A large puddle of blood was running along the rotten wood floor so it was easy to get the blood from her. After, Tom, Danny and Dougie found themselves in the studio, next to Harry's dead body. They all shivered as they edged closer to it. "Hang on!" Tom paused and the other two turned to face him "we need blood from someone else, so basically me or Danny" the three boys looked at each other but Danny soon turned his attention to some shattered glass in the corner. He walked over to it, took one of the smaller pieces and dragged it slowly across his finger. Blood trickled down and Dougie carefully caught it in the jar, put the lid on and shook it. Meanwhile, Tom and Danny picked Harry up and leant him against the side and opened his mouth. Dougie slowly poured the mixture of blood down his throat and took a step back, and they waited. At least seven minutes went by until the three of them were amazed and they watched in awe as the wound on Harry's chest where they had staked him started to heal and all the blood ran back into his body. Slowly, his eyes began to open, and Harry started to breathe again. He was shocked which was obvious as he started to panic and breath very heavily. Dougie bent down beside him and tried to calm him down. "Am I in hell?" Harry asked as he turned to face Dougie who couldn't get the smile off his face. Tom and Danny started to laugh "no mate" Dougie reassured "your alive!" Dougie stepped back and helped Harry to his feet. Harry began to check his teeth to see there were no fangs anymore. He was human again. He smiled widely as he collapsed into Dougie with a hug. Tom and Danny joined them and soon they were all stood laughing together. "Come on we need to get out of here" Tom declared and the four of them made their way out towards the front of the house. They didn't get very far though. When they walked into the living room they were met by at least twenty vampires, all blood thirsty and wanting to kill. The four of them froze and began to step back. Only to bump into another five behind them. The vampires grabbed each one of them and hurled them into the middle of the room. As each vampire edged closer to them Harry's eyes began to wander the room in panic. His eyes stopped at a worn out chair in the corner, the legs had almost fallen off and it looked quite easy to break. He quickly ran over to the chair and kicked its leg. Closely followed by four of the vampires, as the leg of chair came flying off and Harry quickly grabbed it, spun around and dug it into one of the vampire's chest. The rest of the boys followed his idea and each one of them ran over to other pieces of furniture. Tom grabbed the coffee table and flung it into one of the vampires, causing it to break into pieces. Dougie grabbed one of the legs that came of it and smacked another vampire over the head with it. The vampire fell to the ground and Dougie plunged the steak right through her heart. He screamed as a vampire jumped on his back and pinned him to the floor, he struggled and as he got his arm free she bit him and he screamed again. "DOUGIE!" Danny shouted as he dodged through all the other vampires and grabbed the one on top of Dougie by her shoulders. He dragged her towards three others. He grabbed Dougies bloody arm and pulled him up. "You ok?" he panted and Dougie nodded slowly, they were interrupted by Harry falling on the floor in-between them both. Tom came over and helped him to his feet and they both ran off again. Danny nodded at Dougie and he nodded back. They both charged at the vampires. Dougie punched on in the stomach and kicked them back while Danny grabbed one by her arm, twisted it and threw her out of the window. The sun caught her and she burnt. Light shone through the window and some of the vampires snarled and dodged the light. Tom smiled at Danny and ran over to Harry who was busy fighting off another vampire. The vampire pinned Harry against the wall and edged closer to his neck. "NO YOU DON'T!" Tom yelled as he threw a broken chair leg at the vampire and it stuck straight into her back. She screeched and turned around to face him. Harry immediately grabbed the vampire by her hair and yanked her out of the already smashed window. The two of them high fived and then ran over to the corner where about five guitars were on display. Tom grabbed two and passed one to Harry, they both broke the necks of the guitars off and shot over to the other side of the room where Dougie and Danny had been cornered by the last eight vampires. "Surprise!" Harry cheered as he grabbed one of the vampire's necks and twisted it round. Dougie laughed and preceded to grab a chair nearby and throw into another window. The light gleamed through into the room and burnt at least two more vampires. Tom, his weapon in hand, lunged towards one of the other vamps and steaked her through the heart. Danny skidded under the falling bvampire, took the steak out of her body and re-used it on another. One of the remaining vampires, snuck up behind Danny and threw him to the floor. She pinned him down and grabbed his neck, as she got ready to twist it, Harry came up behind her, a smirk on his face, and picked her up by the hair, "I don't think so" he hissed as he tossed her to the wall and stabbed the steak through her back. She screamed, turned and bit Harry's arm, he screeched in pain as Dougie came over and pulled him out of the way. He grabbed the vampires arm and hurled her into the sun. She shrieked and fell to the floor. It was over. All the vampires were now dead. Tom and Danny came over to join Harry and Dougie. "Thank god!" Tom panted "it's done." The four of them practically crawled out of the mansion, all knackered. But it was time to go home. Finally. While they were walking Harry had a moment to think. He was alive again! He was with his friends and it was all going to be just like before, before any of this ever happened he could just go back and live his life. He was so thankful. Dougie, Danny and Tom saved his life, even though they did end it in the first place but they really had no choice. He was just glad that it was all going to be ok. "So!" Harry said "what did you do while I was, you know, dead?" they all laughed "well" Tom began "I was a vampire but now I'm not, Dougie got bitten by a vampire then pretended he got turned into a vampire and scared us to death, then we found a book in the attic with all these potions and went out to find all the stuff to make me human again, then we found one to bring you back to life so we got all the stuff for that and brought you back to life, obviously, so yeah that was pretty much it!" they all laughed as they stepped out of the mansion and into the sunshine, at least they knew they were safe now. "So pretty much a normal day then" Harry said as he patted Tom on the back and put his arm around Dougie. "Yeah you could say that!" Danny jumped in "except Dougie being more annoying than usual!" Dougie punched Danny in the chest and jumped on him as Danny tried to grab his leg to trip him up. Tom and Harry just laughed. They all clambered into the car and drove off. Finally everything was normal and McFly could go back to well… being McFly of course. "Hey I'm in the mood for a car sing along!" Dougie cheered randomly and they all burst into hysterics. "Sure thing!" Tom laughed as he clicked the radio on. When 'fix you' by Coldplay came on and Tom and Harry laughed as Dougie and Danny sang "I will try to fix you!" Together and pointed at the others. It was a happy ending for the McFly boys. After a very traumatic time I think it's safe to say they deserved a nice long rest.


End file.
